Même si je ne suis rien pour toi
by Mina Tchoum
Summary: Comment Vegeta, le prince des Saiyen, a-t-il pu tomber assez bas pour se lier avec une terrienne? Comment Bulma, la brillante héritière de la famille Brief, a-t-elle pu tomber dans les bras d'un homme aussi froid et cruel? Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.
1. Chapitre 1

Assise confortablement dans l'un des sièges en cuir d'un spacieux avion estampillé Capsule Corporation, Bulma fixait les nuages d'un air distrait à travers le hublot. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours, à tous les dangers auxquels elle avait été confrontée, parfois même sans en être consciente, et à ses amis dont le nombre avait fortement diminué depuis quelques mois. Elle laissa son esprit divaguer entre tous ses souvenirs, absente de ce qui l'entourait. Mais une même question lui revenait toujours en tête.

« Bon sang… mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers le fond de l'avion, et aperçut au loin un homme aux cheveux noirs relevés au-dessus de sa tête, le regard sévère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

**...**

Vegeta était resté silencieux depuis qu'il était monté dans l'avion, le regard fixant un point dans le vide. Il repensait aux derniers évènements, qui s'étaient enchainés un peu trop vite à son goût. Freezer, qui avait détruit sa planète et son peuple, était mort de la main d'un Saiyen inférieur. Ce même Saiyen inférieur qui était par la suite devenu un Super Saiyen. L'annonce avait été amère pour lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui, le Super Saiyen légendaire ? Il était pourtant le prince, appelé de par son sang à devenir plus puissant que n'importe quel autre Saiyen…

Et puis il y avait cette terrienne. Pourquoi lui avoir proposé, à lui, l'homme qui avait voulu détruire sa planète, de venir vivre chez elle. Vegeta n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, mais n'ayant aucun autre endroit où aller sur cette terre et rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre que l'on ressuscite Carot, il avait accepté, bien qu'une partie de lui se demandait encore pourquoi. Enfin, au moins là**-**bas il serait nourri et aurait un endroit fixe pour dormir, ce qui n'était peut-être pas si mal. Mais il fallait qu'il s'entraine. Il devait surpasser Carot, et devenir lui aussi un Super Saiyen.

Vegeta releva les yeux et vit alors que la terrienne aux cheveux bleus l'observait. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête. Ses yeux se perdirent de nouveau alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses pensées.

**...**

Quelques heures après leur départ, l'avion arrivait en vue de le Capsule Corporation. Vegeta était resté silencieux durant tout le voyage, assis seul dans le fond. A l'avant, Bulma avait posé sa tête contre le hublot, fixant d'un air distrait les différents buildings qui défilaient. Elle commençait seulement à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Proposer à Vegeta de vivre chez elle n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, mais c'était sans doute préférable à ce qu'il se promène librement et risque de tuer toute la population sur un coup de tête. Au moins ici elle pourrait peut-être limiter les dégâts.

« Mais ça ne sera sans doute pas facile de cohabiter avec lui… Enfin, on verra bien. »

**...**

Une chose était sûre, Bulma avait raison : la cohabitation ne fut pas facile.

Une vie trop tranquille ne convenait pas à Vegeta, il était donc évident que la vie sur Terre ne lui irait absolument pas. Certes, la maison de l'humaine était spacieuse, aussi il pouvait circuler sans trop de problèmes et éviter les éventuels gêneurs. Les parents de l'humaine par exemple, notamment sa mère qu'il trouvait extrêmement agaçante, plus même que l'humaine elle-même, ce qui était déjà un exploit en soit. Les Nameks, regroupés dans de petites habitations placées pour l'occasion dans le grand jardin, à l'abri des regards. Et puis la fameuse humaine, Bulma, qui semblait avoir toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher, et surtout savoir toujours où il se trouvait. Elle lui tombait dessus au détour d'un couloir, débarquait dans la cuisine pendant son repas, ou venait frapper à la porte de la salle d'entrainement qu'elle avait mis à sa disposition.

C'était d'ailleurs dans cette salle qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps. De toute façon, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire d'autre : Bulma lui avait interdit de sortir seul, de peur qu'il ne lui vienne à l'idée d'aller tuer des gens pour passer ses nerfs. Bien entendu, le prince Saiyen avait fait fi de cet interdit et était plusieurs fois sorti à la recherche d'une quelconque source de divertissement. Mais il dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien de vraiment divertissant sur cette planète, si ce n'est en éradiquer la population, alors après quelques sorties peu fructueuse, Vegeta se retrouva de nouveau à tourner en rond dans la grande demeure de la famille Brief. Puis un jour, alors qu'il dégustait tranquillement sa treizième assiette de bœuf en sauce, Bulma ouvrit la porte et entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

\- Ah bah tu es là ! Ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que je te cherche.

\- Bah j'étais là, lui répondit sèchement Vegeta.

\- Pose-moi immédiatement cette fourchette, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- … Une quoi ?

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Bulma lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers la porte menant au jardin. Trop étonné pour réagir, Vegeta se laissa guider jusqu'à une grande bâtisse ronde sur laquelle le logo de la Capsule Corp. apparaissait.

\- Tadaaaam ! Cria la jeune femme en écartant les bras devant son œuvre.

\- Et c'est ?

\- Une salle d'entrainement ! Mon père et moi y avons travaillé pendant un bon moment, alors ne la casse pas ! Il y a un système pour augmenter la gravité, comme celui que mon père avait installé dans le vaisseau de Sangoku. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

Vegeta resta stoïque devant le grand sourire de Bulma et se contenta d'avancer vers la porte. Ce qu'il vit en entrant lui coupa le souffle. La pièce était spacieuse, avec une grande table de commande sur le côté. Comment avaient-ils pu construire une telle salle sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui avait-on construit une salle d'entrainement ?

\- Ça va, c'est assez grand ? lui demanda Bulma en entrant à son tour dans la salle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hum, en général, on dit « merci » quand on est content.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Lança le Saiyen, énervé. Pourquoi avoir fabriqué cette salle ?

\- Pour ne plus te voir tourner toute la journée comme un lion en cage. Maintenant quand tu auras besoin de te défouler, je sais que tu viendras ici au lieu d'aller tuer quelques personnes au centre ville. En plus, tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tu veux devenir plus fort que Sangoku, au moins maintenant on ne t'entendra plus te plaindre.

Vegeta laissa son regard se promener dans chaque recoin de la pièce, avant de se tourner vers Bulma, qu'il toisa froidement de bas en haut.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'une fois devenu plus fort que votre cher Sangoku, il ne me prenne l'envie de tous vous tuer ?

Bulma fixa le Saiyen, abasourdie. Elle n'avait effectivement pas pensé qu'il était toujours le monstre qui voulait détruire la terre, et qu'inconsciemment, elle avait peut être donné à cet homme les armes nécessaires pour arriver à ses fins. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration en haussant les épaules.

\- Disons que je prends le risque, finit-elle par répondre. Et comme on dit, « on ne mord pas la main qui nous nourri ».

Affichant un petit sourire malicieux, la jeune femme tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la maison. Vegeta la regarda s'éloigner, puis referma la porte avant de s'approcher du tableau de commande de la gravité. S'il voulait surpasser Carot, il devait s'y mettre dès maintenant, chaque minute comptait à présent…


	2. Chapitre 2

Le temps passe vite, et sans que l'on s'en rende vraiment compte, les mois défilent. Dans quelques jours, les Dragon Balls de Namek seront de nouveau opérationnelles, Yamcha, Krilin et Sangoku pourront enfin être ressuscités. Sa penderie grande ouverte, une vingtaine de vêtements jonchant le sol, Bulma restait pensive devant son miroir. La tenue qu'elle portait actuellement lui semblait trop sobre, aussi elle l'envoya rejoindre ses congénères sur le sol, avant d'en sortir une nouvelle, qu'elle jugea cette fois trop excentrique. Elle plongea alors tête la première dans l'armoire, attrapant plusieurs vêtements qu'elle finissait à chaque fois par jeter à terre.

\- Voyons… Non, trop coloré… Ça, trop court… Trop léger… Trop chaud… Trop vieux…

Elle entendit alors frapper trois coups à sa porte. Relevant la tête, elle vit sa mère entrer, une petite pile de linge dans les bras.

\- Bulma chérie, j'ai fini de laver tes habits ! Lui dit Bunny de son habituel air enjoué

\- Ah super, souffla Bulma en attrapant un t-shirt bleu qu'elle plaça sur sa poitrine avant de se replacer devant son miroir. Pose tout ça sur le lit s'il te plait… Dis, tu le trouve pas trop petit ce haut ?

\- Oh, tu crois ? Répondit Bunny en s'approchant de sa fille pour mieux juger de la taille du t-shirt. Tu veux te faire belle pour Yamcha, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bof, je suis sûre qu'il ne le remarquera même pas, soupira la jeune femme en enfilant un autre t-shirt rayé rouge et blanc lui arrivant au dessus du nombril. Tiens, ça me va toujours ça.

\- Tu es ravissante, ma chérie, comme toujours, lui dit sa mère d'un ton mielleux.

\- Avec un pantacourt blanc, ça devrait le faire… J'irai bien faire du shopping cet après midi, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Oh oui ! Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait de courses ensemble ! Et nous pourrions trouver une tenue pour le retour de Yamcha !

Toute guillerette, Bunny quitta la chambre de sa fille, laissant cette dernière seule pour trouver son fameux pantacourt blanc. Après un passage de brosse rapide dans ses cheveux, Bulma attrapa son sac posé sur une chaise près de sa coiffeuse et sortie à son tour de sa chambre.

\- C'est quoi, cette tenue ?

La jeune femme releva la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec Vegeta, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Je t'en pose des questions ? Lui répondit-elle sèchement. Tu ne t'entraines pas aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est une question, ça, non ?

\- Roh, va te faire voir, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à papoter avec toi.

D'un pas rapide, elle s'avança vers l'escalier qu'elle descendit presque en courant. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'elle était un peu de bonne humeur, fallait-il qu'il vienne toujours tout gâcher ? Exaspérée, elle se précipita dans la cuisine et commença à fouiller dans un placard à la recherche d'une boîte de biscuits. Une fois l'objet tant convoité découvert, elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et d'enfourner un gâteau dans sa bouche. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du quatrième petit beurre que sa mère pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- Tout va bien, Bulma ? Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends dans la voiture. Tu as déjà oubié notre projet de shopping ?

\- Ah, désolée, maman… J'arrive.

Bulma referma la boîte de biscuit d'un geste vif, non sans en avoir pris un ou deux pour la route, avant de rejoindre sa mère et de quitter la maison.

**...**

\- Non mais tu vois, à chaque fois il faut qu'il me dise quelque chose de blessant ou de méprisant, à croire qu'il ne sait pas s'exprimer autrement !

La voiture était à présent remplie de divers sacs et boîtes remplies de vêtements, chaussures et autres petites bricoles. Bulma était au volant et semblait partie dans une longue tirade, écoutée par sa mère, assise à ses côtés.

\- Oh, ne dit pas ça ma chérie, ce n'est pas sa faute, il ne doit pas être habitué à être autant entouré, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon dans le fond.

\- Pas un mauvais garçon ?! Maman, il a essayé de tuer mes amis et de détruire la Terre, comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon ? Et le fait de n'avoir côtoyé que des extra-terrestres et des monstres n'est pas une excuse valable pour se montrer aussi mal poli !

\- Si tu étais un peu plus douce avec lui, aussi.

\- Comment ça, plus douce ? S'écria Bulma, outrée.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute non plus, tu as toujours été comme ça, même avec Yamcha, alors que ce pauvre garçon a toujours fait de son mieux pour te plaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que Yamcha vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Tu lui cries toujours dessus, tu devrais peut-être être un peu moins exigeante avec lui.

\- Je me demande vraiment comment on a pu en arriver à parler de ça… soupira la jeune femme en se garant devant sa maison.

**...**

Affairée à ranger ses nouveaux vêtements, ainsi que ceux toujours étalés sur le sol, Bulma repensait aux paroles de sa mère. Avait-elle vraiment été trop exigeante avec Yamcha ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait un peu lever le pied quand il sera de retour. En revanche, elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle devrait se montrer plus douce avec Vegeta, alors que lui ne ferait jamais ce genre d'effort pour elle. A bien y réfléchir, il ne ferait sans doute aucune sorte d'effort pour qui que ce soit à part lui-même.

Elle referma son armoire, sa chambre de nouveau rangée. Comme elle avait mangé des biscuits avant de partir, puis une glace au centre commercial, elle avait sauté le dîner quelques heures plus tôt, mais à présent son estomac commençait à gargouiller. Elle descendit alors l'escalier d'un pas lent et une fois dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo à la recherche de quelques restes que sa mère lui aurait laissé. Coup de chance, elle trouva une bonne part de gâteau aux fraises ainsi qu'un bol rempli de cerises. Elle attrapa tout ça et, refermant le frigo avec son pied, posa son repas sur la table avant de s'assoir. Mais à peine avait-elle commencé qu'elle senti une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement pour découvrir que Vegeta était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

\- Tu es là depuis quand ? Demanda Bulma, la bouche pleine.

\- Moins longtemps que toi, à ce que je vois. Toujours en train de manger ?

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, espèce de morfal, répliqua Bulma avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix de sa mère lui dire « Si tu étais un peu plus douce avec lui, aussi » résonner dans sa tête.

\- Notre métabolisme est différent du votre, répondit simplement le prince sans bouger d'un iota.

\- Moi je t'empêche pas de manger, alors laisse moi tranquille aussi.

\- Très bien, mais ne viens te plaindre après en disant que tu as encore pris du poids.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Et puis ce n'est sûrement pas à toi que j'irai me plaindre.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, aucun ne trouvait quoi dire de plus. Bulma était une des rares personnes à qui Vegeta adressait la parole, avec la mère de cette dernière pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle lui préparait à manger en grande quantité. Cependant, les rares discussions qu'il avait avec la jeune femme étaient, pour la plupart, houleuse et finissaient souvent en dispute. Le Saiyen se remémora alors le discours que Bunny lui avait tenu quelques jours plus tôt.

« Vous savez, Bulma est une gentille fille, elle est juste un peu énergique, mais au fond d'elle c'est toujours une petite fille adorable et sensible, elle ne le montre pas c'est tout. Alors il ne faut pas faire attention quand elle s'énerve, mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle reste une jeune fille fragile. »

Sur l'instant, il ne s'était occupé que de l'énorme morceau de viande qu'elle lui servait à ce moment là, pourtant ces paroles étaient toujours présentes dans sa tête. De son côté Bulma était retournée à la dégustation de son gâteau. Vegeta en profita pour l'étudier plus en détail. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et lui arrivaient dans le dos, sa frange trop longue repoussée sur le côté. Ses grands yeux bleus ne quittaient pas l'assiette posée devant elle. Ses mains étaient assez fines, ce qui lui parut étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi manuel qu'elle. Ses longs doigts portaient avec légèreté sa petite cuillère remplie de crème et de fraises jusqu'à sa bouche aux lèvres appétissante. Ses épaules étaient assez larges et légèrement musclées. Il laissa trainer son regard le long de son buste, s'arrêtant un instant sur sa poitrine ronde et galbée, descendant ensuite sur sa taille bien marquée, ses hanches voluptueuses, ses jambes longues et fines.

\- Youhou, ça va ?

Vegeta sursauta et releva la tête pour voir Bulma lui faire de grands signes de la main.

\- T'étais dans les nuages ou quoi ? Lui demanda la jeune femme, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je me demandais juste ce que cet abruti pouvait bien te trouver, répondit froidement Vegeta, son orgueil blessé d'avoir eu de telle pensées et qu'on l'ait surpris.

\- L'autre abruti… Yamcha ? Demanda Bulma, la gorge sèche.

\- A sa place je n'aurais jamais supporté une fille aussi chiante que toi, il doit être bien mieux au paradis.

Bulma resta silencieuse, sous le choc. Pourquoi lui dire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour qu'il soit aussi méchant et cruel avec elle. Lentement, la tête baissée pour cacher les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux, elle s'avança vers la porte de la cuisine sans accorder le moindre regard au prince Saiyen, toujours immobile. Quelques instant plus tard, il l'entendit fermer la porte de sa chambre à l'étage, et se dit qu'il pouvait enfin manger tranquille. Après s'être suffisamment nourri, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Arrivé à proximité de la chambre de Bulma, devant laquelle il devait forcément passer pour regagner la sienne, il ralenti afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Inutile de lui indiquer sa présence, tout ce qu'il risquerait serait qu'elle sorte en trombe de la chambre pour lui crier dessus, ce dont il se passerait bien ce soir. Mais une fois devant la porte de ladite chambre, ce qu'il entendit lui retira soudainement l'idée qu'elle puisse de nouveau l'engueuler.

Allongée sur son lit, la tête plongée dans un oreiller qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, Bulma sanglotait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'était efforcé de s'occuper, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle ne pense plus à rien et éviter ainsi qu'elle ne pleure. Pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envie. Son petit ami était mort, et même s'il devait bientôt être ressuscité, elle se souvenait de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'avec la mort de Piccolo, il lui aurait été impossible de revenir à la vie. Elle se souvenait de la joie qu'elle avait eu en entendent sa voix, quelques mois plus tôt, lui annoncer la mort de Freezer. Elle se souvenait aussi de leurs moments tendres, et de tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble durant toutes ses années. Elle se souvenait pourtant aussi de leurs incessantes disputes, de leurs nombreuses séparations. Après tout, peut être que sa mère avait raison, peut être qu'elle en attendait trop de lui.

Malgré tout ses efforts, les mots si durs que Vegeta lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt ne partaient pas. Pourquoi Yamcha était-il resté avec une fille comme elle, qui lui criait tout le temps dessus ? Peut être avait-il lui aussi raison, peut-être bien que Yamcha serait mieux au paradis qu'ici, sur Terre, avec elle. A cette pensée, Bulma lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et se précipita sur son lit, ne pouvant plus retenir le flot de larmes qu'elle avait au bord de ses yeux bleus.

**...**

Dans quelques jours, tout ira mieux. Yamcha sera de retour, tout redeviendra comme avant. Armée d'un nouveau courage, Bulma se leva le lendemain avec la ferme intention de ne plus laisser son couple battre de l'aile.


	3. Chapitre 3

\- Comment ça, tu vas pas pouvoir venir ?!

La voix de Bulma résonnait dans toute la maison.

\- Ça fait deux fois que tu annules au dernier moment, j'en ai marre Yamcha !

La jeune femme raccrocha violemment le téléphone tant elle était en colère contre son petit ami. Déjà qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, il gâchait les rares occasions qu'ils avaient de se retrouver un peu tous les deux. « C'est n'importe quoi, on est plus au lycée, même à cette époque on se voyait plus souvent ! Merde, quel con ! » ruminait l'héritière de la famille Brief en se dirigeant vers son salon. Elle s'affala sur son canapé et alluma la télé avant d'ordonner à l'un de ses robots ménager de lui rapporter un paquet de chips. Une bonne soirée en perspective. « Je souhaite à cet abruti de bien s'ennuyer tout seul ce soir, et puis j'ai pas besoin de lui. Un bon film, et je suis heureuse. », soupira intérieurement Bulma.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce bonheur ne dura pas longtemps.

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre, et la lumière s'éteignit dans toute la résidence. Sentant son sang bouillir, Bulma ne put se retenir de hurler.

\- VEGETA BORDEL TU FAIS CHIER !

**…**

Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi que le prince Saiyen vivait sur terre chez la famille Brief, même si c'était à contre cœur au début pour chacun des partis. Mais bon, c'était toujours mieux que de le laisser en liberté et risquer qu'il détruise tout. Malgré tout, Bulma continuait de se demandait ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête le jour où elle lui avait proposé de venir s'installer chez elle, lui qui était la cruauté incarnée. Yamcha lui avait d'ailleurs de nombreuse fois reproché lors de leurs disputes. « En même temps, il était mort, et puis j'fais c'que j'veux » pensait Bulma. Il était vrai que la cohabitation n'était pas évidente au début, mais à mesure que le temps passait, chacun appris plus ou moins à supporter la présence de l'autre.

Presque un an plus tôt, tous les Namek avaient pu s'installer sur une nouvelle planète, ce qui laissait de l'espace supplémentaire à Bulma pour mettre son bazar. Végéta, lui, ne prenait pas beaucoup de place, il utilisait surtout la chambre qui lui avait était gracieusement offerte par la mère de Bulma, la salle de bain, le frigo qu'il vidait à une vitesse irréelle et la salle de gravité fabriquée par Mr Brief, le père de Bulma et grand patron de la Capsule Corporation, dans laquelle il passait ses journées à s'entrainer.

D'ailleurs, tout le monde passait son temps à s'entrainer ces derniers temps. Six mois étaient passés depuis que le mystérieux jeune homme aux cheveux violets était venu leur annoncer l'arrivée de cyborg surpuissants dans maintenant moins de trois ans, alors tout le monde avait repris un entrainement draconnien. Ça en devenait presque lassant pour Bulma, qui par conséquent ne voyait plus Yamcha autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. De temps en temps il passait quelques jours chez elle pour aussitôt repartir plusieurs semaines en vadrouilles.

**…**

Bulma se dirigeait à grands pas vers la salle de gravité. La lumière était revenue grâce à un générateur de secours dont ils disposaient chez elle, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être en colère. « Il a encore dû forcer sur l'installation, on va encore passer la nuit à réparer ses bêtises pendant qu'il ira dormir, ou manger, voir les deux ! »

Arrivée devant la fameuse salle, elle tambourina fortement à la porte, criant à Végéta de lui ouvrir. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle sortit son passe-partout de sa poche, déverrouilla la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches, prête à affronter le saiyen.

\- Bon, qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ? T'as fait péter la gravité artificielle ? T'as explosé le panneau de commandes ?

Elle s'arrêta alors, remarquant que le combattant restait face à elle sans bouger, les bras ballants. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur, et il ne portait pas de t-shirt. Le regard de Bulma s'égara quelque peu sur le torse du prince Saiyen. Sentant son cœur commencer à s'emballer, elle remontra rapidement les yeux vers son visage, essayant de cacher sa gêne. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il avait l'air épuisé et la fixait sans rien dire de ses yeux sévères. La jeune femme soupira et s'approcha de lui.

\- … Végéta ça va ?

Ledit Végéta commença à basculer en avant. Bulma eu tout juste le temps de faire un pas en avant pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Elle avait raison, il était à bout de force. Paniquée, et commençant à fléchir sous le poids du jeune homme, elle appela son père à la rescousse, qui fut suivi de près par sa mère, alertée par les cris.

Pourquoi avait-elle tant été troublée ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme torse-nu. Elle avait déjà vu Yamcha totalement nu, alors juste le torse, il n'y avait rien de spécial… Enfin bon, Yamcha, c'était pas pareil. Les deux hommes n'avait pas vraiment la même constitution, et même si Yamcha était plutôt du genre pas trop mal foutu, il fallait bien avouer qu'à côté Végéta était plutôt du genre pas mal foutu Du Tout. Il avait les épaules larges, les bras et les pectoraux musclés, les abdominaux biens marqués… Ça devait être une spécialité des Saiyen d'être aussi bien musclé. Et ça semblait presque naturel chez eux. Bulma devait bien se l'avouer : à voir Végéta sortir de son entrainement ruisselant de sueur, elle le trouvait presque séduisant. Et puis, pour se donner bonne conscience, elle se disait qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à regarder son colocataire extra-terrestre à moitié nu quand son petit ami n'avait pas été la voir depuis presque un mois. C'était entièrement de leurs fautes à tous les deux, l'un n'avait qu'à pas la laisser toute seule les trois quarts du temps, et l'autre n'avait qu'à être un peu plus pudique. Zut.

**…**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le prince Saiyen se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il n'était plus dans la salle d'entrainement. Il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées…. Il avait mis la gravité un peu plus forte et avait repris son entrainement…. Il avait lancé une boule d'énergie et l'avait ramenée vers lui afin de mesurer sa capacité à encaisser les coups…. Etant déjà bien fatigué après plusieurs heures d'entrainement, Il avait mal visé et avait prit une parti de l'attaque de plein fouet, tandis que l'autre partie était allé s'écraser contre une des machines de la salle, coupant l'électricité. Après ça, il ne se souvenait que de la voix de la terrienne aux cheveux bleus l'engueulant.

Végéta reconnu les murs de la chambre dans laquelle il vivait depuis qu'il s'était installé ici. On avait dû l'y transporter après l'avoir trouvé inconscient. En colère contre lui-même d'être bêtement tombé dans les pommes, il essaya de se lever, mais senti une main sur son épaule l'incitant à se rallonger.

\- Hey, déjà réveillé ? Reste couché, t'as peut être un peu trop forcé ce coup ci, non ?

Le Saiyen reconnu la voix de Bulma et lui lança un regard noir. Sentant malgré tout qu'il était en effet encore trop faible pour reprendre là où il en était, il se résigna à s'étendre sur le matelas. Il observa la terrienne quelques secondes. Elle avait décidé quelques mois plus tôt d'abandonner sa coupe « choucroute » et avait maintenant des cheveux longs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Végéta n'arrivait pas bien à saisir ce besoin qu'elle avait de toujours devoir changer de coupe de cheveux, mais après tout, il s'en fichait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Lui demanda-t-il froidement, comme à son habitude.

\- Faut bien quelqu'un pour t'empêcher de te lever avant d'être rétabli, abruti.

Végéta lâcha un soupir méprisant à l'égard de la jeune femme. Il avait décidément du mal à la comprendre, elle et son fichu caractère. Cette fille était vraiment trop lunatique, elle passait du rire à la colère puis aux larmes en un temps record. Etrangement, c'était avec elle qui dialoguait le plus, même si c'était généralement sous la forme d'éclats de voix. Elle passait son temps à lui reprocher son comportement, alors que c'était elle qui l'avait fait venir ici. Si elle n'était pas contente, il ne fallait pas proposer. Ou alors, qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Mais il avait beau la menacer de la tuer si elle ne lui fichait pas la paix, elle était toujours sur son dos. C'était d'ailleurs la seule qui ne semblait pas vraiment craindre ses menaces et à lui tenir tête. Il fallait admettre que c'était déboussolant, jusque là personne n'avait vraiment remis son autorité en cause, et tous ceux qu'il menaçait s'écrasaient immédiatement devant lui. Sauf elle. Paradoxalement, elle était là, à son chevet, et semblait s'inquiéter de son état. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Vraiment incompréhensible.

Lâchant un soupir las, Bulma ressortit de la chambre, laissant Végéta seul.

« … Vraiment, je n'arriverai jamais à le comprendre », pensa Bulma.

« … Vraiment, je n'arriverai jamais à la comprendre », pensa Végéta.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le temps passait lentement sur cette petite planète bleue. Les jours, les semaines, les mois se succédaient, tous identiques, pour finalement faire une année. Les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes, sans se douter que d'ici environ un an et demi, leurs vies seraient de nouveau menacées. Chacun profitait du calme dans l'inscouciance la plus totale.

Au centre de la Capitale de l'Ouest, en revanche, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue.

Si vous aviez regardé à la fenêtre de la résidence Brief ce matin là, vous y aurez vu un jeune home vêtu d'une tunique orange tentant d'éviter les objets que lui lançait en hurlant une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, puis vous auriez ensuite entendu les hurlements du dit jeune homme à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Ensuite vous auriez assisté à la monumentale giffle qu'elle lui donna, avant de le voir quitter la maison.

Comme nous disions donc, le quotidien opérait également dans cette maison. Car oui, ce genre de disputes était devenu de plus en plus courant entre Bulma et Yamcha. Il était toujours aussi absent, elle se sentait toujours aussi seule, il ne l'a comprenait toujours pas, elle était toujours aussi colérique, il n'était pas assez attentif, elle était trop capricieuse, il n'était pas assez gentil, elle était trop gentille, mais pas avec lui. La plupart du temps, après ce genre de disputes, ils allaient se réconscilier sous la couette. Mais même là, Bulma n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner totalement. Couchée à côté de lui, qui dormait, elle se demandait combien de temps tout cela allait durer, s'ils se disputeraient encore, s'il était vraiment sincère avec elle, si elle pouvait le croire quand il disait qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, et si elle était toujours heureuse avec lui. C'est sur, elle l'aime, sinon ils n'auraient peut-être pas tenu aussi longtemps. Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça avait l'air de tenir, malgrès les disputes et ruptures régulières. Mais maintenant qu'elle était plus adulte, elle se demandait si ce genre de relation était vraiment fait pour durer.

Elle croyait au grand amour. Celui qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois et qui dure toujours. Et même s'il n'éxistait pas, elle voulait y croire. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était lancée, à seulement seize ans, à la recherche des Dragon Ball et qu'elle avait rencontré Goku et, par conséquent, Yamcha. Elle n'avait pas pu demander un fillancé au dragon Shenron, mais s'était entre temps rapprochée rapidement de Yamcha avec qui elle avait commencé à sortir. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient rapidement mis ensemble, malgré le fait qu'au premier abord il semblait assez intimidé par elle. En ce remémorant cette époque, elle se rendit compte que leur histoire avait été houleuse dès son commencement. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de longues périodes sans dispute. Peut être était-ce elle qui était trop éxigeante avec lui, ou au contraire lui qui n'en faisait pas assez… En fait, c'était peut être bel et bien son idée de grand amour qui les avait fait tenir. Peut être que sans ça, elle aurait lâché prise bien plus tôt…

Laissant son esprit divaguer, elle se mit à penser à Vegeta, qui devait être en train de dormir dans une chambre un peu plus loin, s'il ne s'entrainait pas encore. Lui, par contre, elle le voyait tous les jours, comparé à Yamsha qui venait tous les trente-six du mois. Si les places avaient été inversées, est-ce que ça se serait mieux passé entre elle et son petit ami ? Elle n'en était même pas sûre…

Quelques heures plus tôt, Vegeta sortait de la salle de bain quand il passa près de la chambre de Bulma. Les gémissements qu'il y entendait lui firent penser que la larve lui servant de petit ami passait la nuit avec elle. Voulant ignorer le fait qu'il rougissait, gêné de surprendre de tels bruits, il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'étendit su le lit, les mains derrière la tête. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à cette loque, il n'était ni fort, ni intelligent, et ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. Elle qui avait si fort caractère, comment pouvait-elle trouver un quelconque interet à un être aussi pitoyable… Décidement, les relations entres humains étaient vraiment futiles. Alors que lui, il était tellement plus… « Non mais, à quoi je pense, moi ?! » se repris intérieurment le prince Saiyen, soudain conscient de ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Tout en maugréant, il se mit sur le flanc et, se laissant emporter par sa fatigue, sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il engloutissait sa quatrième fournée de croissant, Vegeta vit Bulma passer dans la cuisine sans lui accorder ne serai-ce un regard, puis se diriger vers le salon. Elle s'était réveillée avant Yamcha et plutôt que de s'embêter à attendre qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux, elle décida de forcer un peu les choses, à sa manière. Quelque secondes plus tard, le bruit de la télé se fit entendre jusqu'aux étages. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Saiyen pour perdre son sang froid et se rendre au salon.

\- T'es devenue sourde pour mettre le son aussi fort ?! Hurla-t-il à la jeune femme, assise de travers sur un fauteil, les pieds posés sur l'accoudoir.

\- Quoi, je viens pas t'embêter quand tu fais du bruit pendant que tu t'entraines, alors…

\- Si, justement ! Alors baisse le son ou je fais exploser cet engin !

\- Vas-y ! J'en rachèterai une avec le son encore plus fort !

Ne se faisant pas prier, Vegeta lança de rage un flux d'énergie en plein sur la télévision, sous le regard effaré de Bulma.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Ma télé ! se lamenta-t-elle agenouillée devant les restes de l'appareil.

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

\- Hey ! Je te signale qu'on t'héberge et qu'on te nourri gratuitement, et ce depuis plus de deux ans ! La moindre des choses serait de respecter nos affaires ! Est-ce que je vais bousiller ta salle de gravité moi ?!

Le prince lui lança un regard de défi, sans bouger d'un pouce. Agacée, au bord des larmes, Bulma se redressa et quitta le salon en courant presque, avant de rejoindre l'étage. Vegeta eu un petit sourire satisfait et retourna finir son petit déjeuner, c'est-à-dire la demi douzaine d'assortiment de viennoiseries qui lui restait.

Les jours passèrent, tous pareils. Yamcha ne montra pas le bout de son nez pendant quelques temps, ce qui laissa Bulma sur les nerfs un bon moment, au grand damn de Vegeta qui s'en prenait plein la tête à la moindre occasion. Un soir, pourtant, Yamcha refit son apparition. Bulma lui sauta au coup, voulant faire des efforts pour que cette fois, ça se passe bien. Ou enfin, mieux que d'habitude. Mais elle comprit vite que c'était peine perdue. Un quart d'heure après son arrivée, il lui apprit qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant quelques jours. Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Bulma et lui se disputèrent pendant un long moment, chacun criant toujours plus fort pour couvrir la voix de l'autre. Après une bataille acharnée, Yamcha ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'en alla, poursuivi par les cris de sa petite amie. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de lui cracher sa rage, la jeune femme senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais cette fois elle ne put rien faire pour les arrêter. Avançant difficilement dans sa maison, elle finit par s'adosser à un mur et se laissa glisser le long de ce dernier, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. Elle resta à sangloter comme ça quelques minutes, avant d'entendre des pas résonner dans le couloir. En relevant la tête, elle apperçu Vegeta, une serviette à la main. Il observa la jeune femme quelques secondes. Elle était légèrement décoiffée, ses yeux étaient rouges et conflés, ses joues étaient humidifées par ses larmes. Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du Saiyen.

\- Et bah dis donc, t'as une de ses tête, tu aurais presque pu faire peur à Freezer comme ça, lança-t-il sur un ton railleur.

S'en fut trop pour Bulma. S'entend la colère s'installer en elle, elle se releva et se précipita vers lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein ? De toute façon t'en as rien à foutre de moi, alors quoi, ça t'amuse de me rabaisser dès que tu me vois ?!

Le Saiyen resta immobile à l'approche de la terrienne. Sa colère ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde, après tout que pouvait-elle contre lui, un puissant Saiyen de sang royal ? Arrivée à son niveau, Bulma lança son point droit contre le torse de végéta, qui eut un léger monvement de recul dû à la surprise. Elle commeça à frapper son torse du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que cela ne lui ferait rien, tandis que ses larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues. Elle était folle de rage et de chagrin, et il était là, à se moquer d'elle. A cette pensée, elle accéléra ses coups.

\- T'es-vraiment-qu'un-abruti !

Se sentant impuissante, elle finit par poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Vegeta, serrant son débardeur entre ses doigts, pleurant de plus belle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de toute ça. Lui, elle, Yamcha, les cyborg qui vont tous les tuer, à cet instant plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle aurait juste voulu que tout s'arrête.

Le Saiyen poussa un soupir las. Elle était vraiment en piteux état, cette fois.

\- Bon, arrête de pleurer, tu vas salir mes fringues.

\- M'en fiche…

Bulma était toujours incapable d'arrêter ses sanglots. Elle ne se rendait compte qu'à moitié de la situation dans laquelle elle était, à pleurer dans les bras d'un monstre cruel qui avait voulu détruire la terre et tuer ses amis. Mais là, à l'instant, ça lui était égal.

Que devait-il faire, maintenant ? Voilà qu'elle pleurait contre lui, comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à la consoler, il ne voulait pas tomber si bas, surtout pour une femme pareille, une terrienne si insupportable, colérique... Mais il sentait bien qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas calmée. Bon, puisqu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix…

Soudain, Bulma senti quelque chose bouger contre elle. Elle se redressa et remarqua que Vegeta, le regard fixe devant lui, passait l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Qu'est que tu…

\- Ferme-la et profite, ça arrivera pas souvent.

Bulma dévisagea le Saiyen quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle s'était attendu à tout, à ce qu'il l'envoie balader, qu'il l'ignore, elle pensait même qu'il l'a frapperait, mais elle était loin d'imaginer un tel geste de réconfort venant de lui. Résignée, elle reposa doucement sa tête contre lui. C'était comme si le temps s'était vigé sur ce moment là, plus rien d'autre n'existait, à cet instant précis, dans l'esprit de l'unique héritière de la famille Brief. Fermant les yeux, Bulma se laissa totalement aller contre le corps du prince Saiyen, et se remit à pleurer quelques instants. D'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, elle ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais sentie aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle fit encore semblant de pleurer quelques secondes, de peur que cet instant se finisse, ce qui était pourtant inévitable. Sentant qu'elle s'était enfin calmée, Vegeta relacha son étreinte. Bulma fit un pas en arrière pour se détacher de lui et essuya ses larmes.

\- Merci…, chuchotta-t-elle.

\- Tsss.

Sans accorder le moindre regard à la terrienne, le prince fit aussitôt volte face et quitta le couloir sans un mot. Bulma le regarda s'éloigner silencieusement, et une fois hors de vue, elle esquissa un léger sourire.

« Finalement, tu n'es peut être pas si mauvais que ça… »

Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues afin d'essuyer ses dernières larmes et, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil, se dirigea d'un pas léger vers son labo. Une nuit blanche à travailler, rien de tel pour se remettre les idées en place.


	5. Chapitre 5

Les semaines passèrent sans que la tranquillité de la résidence Brief ne soit ébranlée par les disputes du couple que formaient Bulma et Yamcha. Si l'on pouvait toujours appeler cette relation un couple. Si le nom de « Yamcha » était prononcé en la présence de la jeune femme, on pouvait aussitôt s'attendre à quelques répliques comme « Ne me parle plus jamais de ce connard ! ». Il n'était pas revenu la voir depuis leur précédente dispute, et elle n'avait pas cherché à l'appeler, attendant que ce soit lui qui revienne vers elle. Leur histoire en était au point mort, elle le voyait bien, mais ils avaient traversé tant de disputes qu'elle pensait peut être pouvoir passer outre encore une fois, même si ses doutes sur la solidité de son couple amplifiaient de jours en jours. Un jour malgré tout, elle céda à la pression et appela Yamcha pour lui proposer de passer une journée ensemble, parce qu'au fond, il lui manquait.

Le jour de leur rendez-vous, Bulma sortit toute fraiche de la salle de bain, s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et entreprit de faire tenir ses cheveux avec des pinces afin de dégager son visage tout en gardant la longueur à l'arrière. Puis elle se maquilla et passa une heure devant son armoire à choisir ses vêtements. Elle opta finalement pour une petite robe rouge légère, un petit gilet blanc et des ballerines assorties au gilet. Au moment où elle allait saisir sa bouteille de parfum, son téléphone sonna, indiquant un appel de Yamcha.

\- Allôôôôô ? fit Bulma d'une voix mielleuse en décrochant.

\- Euh Bulma, c'est moi, je suis désolée mais euh je… je ne pourrais pas venir finalement… tu m'en veux pas hein ?

Bulma resta interdite quelques secondes. Puis elle hurla sur son petit ami à travers le combiné avant de raccrocher et de jeter, de colère, le téléphone sur le lit. Elle se laissa tomber sur ce dernier et soupira. « Tous ces efforts pour rien… ».

Ne voulant pas gâcher ces heures de préparation, et pour se changer les idées, Bulma décida de sortir quand même, et de faire du shopping. Il faisait beau, elle userait de son temps libre pour se promener un peu et profiter de sa journée. Et elle irait peut-être même au cinéma.

**…**

Le soir même, quelques heures après le coucher du soleil, Vegeta s'entrainait toujours aussi intensément. Il avait encore augmenté la gravité de la salle d'entrainement. Pas question de lésiner, s'il voulait surpasser Carot, il fallait y aller à fond. Il devait leur prouver, à tous, que lui, Vegeta, un être de sang royal, l'élite de la race Saiyenne, était et sera toujours le plus fort et ne laissera pas un Saiyen de seconde classe tel que Carot lui voler la vedette.

Mais alors, pourquoi ? S'il était si fort et si puissant, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dépasser son niveau ? Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas capable de passer en Super Saiyen ? Lui qui s'était battu toute sa vie, qui avait tant de colère, de haine et de rancœur en lui, comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse être moins fort que cet imbécile qui avait eu une vie tranquille et sans soucis sur Terre ? Était-ce vraiment cette stupide histoire de cœur pur et de protection d'êtres aimés ? Non, il y avait forcément autre chose. Et puis ce gosse, qui avait débarqués il y a deux ans, lui aussi était capable de se transformer… « Mais MERDE ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de plus que moi ?! Je suis l'élite, le plus puissant des Saiyen, je DEVAIS être le premier à devenir Super Saiyen ! ». De rage, Vegeta lança son poing contre le mur qui se fissura de part en part sous le choc. La respiration haletante, le prince Saiyen resta immobile et silencieux quelques secondes, attendant que sa colère redescende. Plus que de la colère, il ressentait un mélange de frustration et de jalousie. Lentement il ramena son bras devant lui et examina sa main légèrement écorchée et rougie par le choc.

D'un pas las, il se dirigea vers la table de commande et rétablit la gravité à sa force habituelle avant de ramasser une serviette parmi un tas posé par les soins de Bulma près des commandes. Bulma… Il avait bien du mal à l'avouer, mais malgré son mauvais caractère et ses sautes d'humeur, cette humaine pouvait parfois se révéler bien pratique. Du moment qu'elle ne parlait pas.

Il essuya la sueur de son torse grâce à la serviette et quitta la salle de gravité, se demandant s'il allait directement dormir ou s'il mangerait avant. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse son choix, des cris attirèrent son attention. Il reconnut la voix de l'humaine chez qui il logeait, et celle de celui avec qui elle sortait. Et dire que ces disputent s'étaient calmés depuis quelques temps, il aurait dû se douter qu'avec elle et son fameux fichu caractère évoqué plus tôt, ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Très vite agacé, il se rapprocha de l'entrée, d'où provenait les cris, bien décidé à les menacer s'ils ne la fermaient pas rapidement. Plus il avançait, plus le volume de leurs cris augmentait, et plus il perdait patience. A quelques mètres seulement avant qu'ils ne soient à portée de vue, Bulma haussa soudainement la voix.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con !

Étrangement, Vegeta se figea, attendant de savoir si elle s'adressait bien à l'autre humain

\- Mais non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois Bulma ! C'est juste une amie…

L'autre humain lui répondait, c'était bien avec lui qu'elle se disputait. Vegeta s'adossa contre un mur afin d'écouter l'engueulade sans être vu.

\- Attends, tu m'appelles pour annuler notre rendez-vous à la dernière minute, et je te vois quelques heures plus tard entrer dans un bar avec une autre fille ! Et tu crois que je vais gober que c'est qu'une amie ?!

La voix de Bulma résonnait dans tout le couloir.

\- Je te jure ! c'est juste que… on s'était pas vu depuis longtemps, et elle m'a appelé à l'improviste, je pouvais pas savoir que…

\- Fout le camp ! T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré ! Retourne avec elle et oublie-moi !

\- Attends, t'es un peu radicale là ! Écoute, je verrai plus cette fille si tu veux, ça ira comme ça ?

\- Tu te fous de moi, Yamcha ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir continuer à te faire confiance après ça ?! Et qui me dit que toutes les fois où tu m'as dit que tu t'entrainais tu étais pas plutôt parti la voir, elle ou une autre ! Laisse tomber, c'est fini Yamcha, FINI ! Je veux plus te voir, dégage de chez moi !

\- Hey je te signale que toi tu vis bien avec Vegeta et que je t'ai jamais rien dit, alors qu'il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi dans mon dos sans que je le sache !

Vegeta sursauta légèrement à l'évocation de son nom. Que venait-il faire dans leurs histoires ?

Bulma resta interdite quelques secondes, dévisageant Yamcha. Mais aussitôt l'état de choc passé, sa colère repris le dessus.

\- Et bien désolée de te décevoir mais non il s'est rien passé, mais oui comme tu dis de toute façon même si ça avait été le cas t'aurais rien vu venir parce que de toute façon t'étais pas là ! Alors maintenant tu te casses, je veux plus te revoir, nous deux c'est fini, et pour de bon !

Bulma attrapa le bras de Yamcha et le jeta hors de chez elle avant de claquer la porte, contre laquelle elle resta appuyée quelques instant, la respiration haletante. Ça y est, c'était dit, ils avaient rompu. Enfin, elle avait rompu. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle respira profondément dans le but de se calmer et s'éloigna de l'entrée d'un pas lent. En avançant dans le couloir elle croisa Vegeta qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis qu'il était arrivé, les bras croisés, les yeux fixant le vide. A sa vue, Bulma se figea. Le regard qu'il avait à ce moment précis était différent de celui qu'il avait habituellement. Il avait l'air… Triste.

Remarquant sa présence, le Saiyen tourna la tête vers la terrienne.

\- Tu… tu as entendu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Entendu quoi ? lança froidement Vegeta.

Bulma lâcha un long soupir et baissa la tête. Aucun des deux ne bougea ni ne parla, et ce pendant plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles ils n'osèrent même pas se regarder, chacun espérant que l'autre prenne la parole en premier. Les secondes s'écoulaient, toutes plus lourdes les unes que les autres. Ce fut Vegeta qui brisa la glace le premier.

\- Pourquoi tu restes avec ce naze ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Je sais très bien que tu t'en moques.

\- Vos disputent incessantes me gonflent.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de toute façon, vu que maintenant je suis plus avec lui. Ton quotidien sera plus calme….

\- Humpf…

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Bulma se mit à observer Vegeta. L'expression de son visage était vraiment particulière, différente de l'expression de colère qu'il arborait d'ordinaire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- Vegeta… Tu vas bien ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? répondit-il d'un ton sec en la fixant de nouveau.

\- Je sais pas, tu as l'air triste. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Mêles-toi de tes oignons !

Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos à Bulma et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers menant aux chambres. Un peu perdue, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Bulma se mit à repenser à la dernière fois qu'elle s'était disputée avec Yamcha. Ce jour-là c'était elle qui s'était mise à pleurer, et lui, il était là et l'avait réconfortée à sa façon. Maintenant c'était lui qui était triste et elle ne faisait rien pour lui. Sans réfléchir, elle le rattrapa et, une fois arrivée derrière lui, passa ses bras de chaque côté de son torse et l'enlaça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu - ?! S'écria Végéta en tentant de se dégager de cette étreinte soudaine.

\- Ferme-la et profite, ça arrivera pas souvent.

Sachant qu'elle était décidée à ne pas lâcher, le prince Saiyen abdiqua et resta immobile, Bulma serrée contre lui, sa tête posée contre son dos nu. Elle entendait chaque bouffée d'air qu'il prenait, chaque battement de son cœur… Elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il battait assez vite, mais peut-être n'était-ce sans rapport, peut-être les Saiyen avait naturellement le cœur qui battait plus vite, elle n'en savait rien, mais à cet instant précis elle pria de tout son être pour se tromper sur ce point. D'ailleurs, son cœur à elle battait également fort. Doucement, elle resserra ses bras autour du torse de Végéta et se colla contre lui. Le Saiyan senti alors la généreuse poitrine de la jeune femme se presser contre son dos, ce qui le fit rougir malgré lui. Il était d'ailleurs content de lui tourner le dos et qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir dans un tel moment de faiblesse. Bulma ferma les yeux et se surpris à désirer rester indéfiniment ainsi, contre les épaules nu de cet homme qui pourtant était si cruel, si antipathique… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle éprouvait ce genre de sentiments envers lui. Pourquoi était-elle si bien avec lui ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Bulma et Vegeta étaient tous deux immobiles dans l'un des couloirs de la vaste demeure de la capsule corporation, l'un contre l'autre, silencieux. Les bras de la jeune femme entouraient toujours le Saiyen donc la respiration était saccadée. La sensation de ses doigts posés sur son torse lui donnait de légers frissons, ses cheveux bleus collés à la sueur de son dos le chatouillaient, il sentait son souffle chaud se glisser entre ses omoplates, mais jamais il n'aurait avoué à qui que ce soit à quel point, à cet instant précis, il avait apprécié ça. Cette toute nouvelle proximité qui jusqu'à maintenant lui était inconnue eu sur lui un effet étrange, à la fois doux et désagréable. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais ne pouvait se soustraire à s'éloigner de la jeune femme.

Mais toutes les choses ont une fin, et il le savait bien. Aussi il fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

\- Tu as fini ?

Bulma, toujours silencieuse, desserra peu à peu son étreinte, laissant doucement glisser ses doigts sur les muscles de Vegeta, pour finalement laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Sans mot dire, le Saiyen s'éloigna progressivement d'elle avant de monter à l'étage. Bulma, elle, resta immobile quelques secondes. Elle se sentait frustrée, elle aurait voulu qu'ils restent encore un peu comme ils étaient. C'était comme si, pendant un instant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux sur Terre, qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se diriger à son tour vers l'étage.

En haut de l'escalier, elle aperçut Vegeta, le bras gauche appuyé sur le mur, la tête baissée. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, sans faire de bruit de peur qu'il ne prenne la fuite en la voyant. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voyait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence, la jeune femme avança une main hésitante vers l'épaule du Saiyen, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui faire savoir qu'elle était là. Elle entendait sa respiration haletante, elle sentait la chaleur émanant de son corps, elle voyait de petites perles de sueur glisser le long de son dos. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le reprendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre elle, passer la main dans ses cheveux, dans son dos musclé, faire glisser ses doigts le long de ses abdominaux. Mon dieu ce qu'elle le trouvait attirant, lui qui était si menaçant, si froid et pourtant à cet instant si proche d'elle. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester ici, à côté de lui, sans qu'il ne la voie.

**...**

A peine était-il arrivé à l'étage qu'il avait senti toute la pression contenue dans son corps se relâcher. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si agréable ? Lui qui n'avait jamais été intéressé par autre chose que le combat, pourquoi portait-il de l'intérêt à cet banale humaine ? Et pourquoi, en sentant ses mains se poser sur lui, son cœur avait-il subitement accéléré ? Ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment, ce sentiment, cette douce chaleur qui se propageait en lui, jamais il n'avait connu ça auparavant.

Il senti soudain une présence derrière lui. Quelqu'un s'approchait lentement de lui, sans rien dire. Vegeta resta immobile, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Bulma, car ses parents lui auraient sans doute parlé en le voyant ainsi, et ils étaient sans doute déjà couchés à l'heure qu'il était. Il attendait, presque impatient de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Il attendait, mais rien ne se passait. Il la sentait proche de lui, sans pourtant qu'elle ne le touche, ce qui provoquait chez lui une sorte de frustration. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il aurait aimé sentir de nouveau ses doigts sur son torse, son corps contre le sien… Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?!

Soudainement, Vegeta tourna la tête vers Bulma, qui sursauta sous la surprise, sa main toujours en l'air, prête à se poser sur l'épaule du Saiyen. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans rien dire, sans bouger, juste à se regarder. Au bout d'un court moment, Vegeta fini par se redresser, tournant toujours le dos à Bulma. Cette dernière fit alors un pas sur le côté, afin mieux le voir. L'expression qu'elle le vit afficher l'étonna. Son regard semblait perdu, son visage était fermé, c'était comme s'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi autoritaire à l'accoutumée, mais semblait plongé dans ses pensé.

Bulma se risqua à poser une main sur l'avant bras du prince Saiyen.

\- Vegeta, chuchota-t-elle, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement en dégageant son bras. Mais à l'avenir je te conseillerai de ne plus te montrer aussi entreprenante avec moi.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, monsieur le grand guerrier, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, j'ignorais que c'était mal de vouloir être gentille.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

\- Je me doute bien que tu ne dois pas être habitué à ce que l'on te prenne dans les bras, mais tu pourrais au moins être reconnaissant.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Enfin quoi, tu vas me dire que jamais personne ne t'a pris de ses bras ?

Un silence gêné plana alors. Vegeta détourna les yeux de Bulma qui, de son côté, commençait seulement à réaliser ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Elle regarda fixement Vegeta pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Vegeta… Personne ne t'a jamais pris dans ses bras ?

\- Et alors ?! répondit le Saiyen d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Non rien, c'est juste que… enfin, je m'attendais quand même à ce que tu ais connu des femmes… ne serait-ce qu'en pillant des planètes.

\- Je me contentais seulement de les tuer.

Bulma resta interdite devant la réponse de Vegeta. Toute sa vie, il n'avait fait que tuer, et rien d'autre. Sa vie était basée sur le meurtre d'autrui. Même si elle savait que c'était un tueur en puissance, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé qu'il n'était en fait que ça. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que la mort et la destruction. Il semblait tout ignorer de l'amour, de la tendresse, ou même du sexe. Rien d'autre n'existait pour lui que le combat. Au fond d'elle, Bulma ressenti une profonde peine pour le Saiyen.

D'un autre côté, elle se rendit compte d'une petite chose : elle lui était supérieure dans un dommaine. Et quand elle s'aperçut de ce détail, un léger sourire sadique se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, qu'elle tenta vainement de cacher. Vegeta s'en rendit compte et lui lança un regard froid.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

\- Rien, juste de penser que tu sois un novice quelque part, répondit-elle, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

\- Je peux savoir qui tu traites de novice ? Demanda Vegeta en se rapprochant d'elle, un leger air menaçant sur le visage.

\- Hey, ne te mets pas en colère, continua la jeune femme, toujours sur le même ton. Moi, je ne suis pas douée au combat, mais toi, tu n'as jamais mis une femme dans ton lit. On ne peut pas être parfait, finit-elle par dire en adressant un clin d'œil au Saiyen.

\- Tu insinuerais donc que tu serais meilleure que moi quelque part ? Interrogea le prince Saiyen, en faisant face à Bulma.

\- Disons que je suis plus expérimentée, j'ai eu des années de pratique, moi. Alors que toi, tu n'es encore un petit puceau…

A ces mots, le sang de Vegeta ne fit qu'un tour. Ce dernier se précipita vers Bulma, qui recula d'un pas sous la surprise. Elle se retrouva dos au mur, les bras du Saiyen de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Elle était coincée, incapable de bouger. Vegeta la fixait intencément, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Tu penses donc être meilleure que moi ? Lui demanda simplement le prince Saiyen sans la quitter des yeux.

Bulma ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement plonger son regard dans les yeux noir de l'homme se tenant en face d'elle. Son regard, qu'elle voulait plein d'assurance, ne reflétait en réalité que la crainte qu'elle soit allée trop loin. Malgré tout, elle ne regrettait pas vraiment ses paroles, car embêter Vegeta était finalement un loisir plutôt plaisant. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Elle fixait la pupille foncée du Saiyen, attendant une réaction, un mot, un geste, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il fasse quelque chose. Elle refusait de céder, elle ne voulait pas craquer devant lui, elle devait se montrer forte, plus forte que lui. Elle devait luter contre son envie de se jeter sur lui, de toucher sa peau, de laisser libre court à ses pulsions. Si elle craquait, elle serait certainement rejetée, et il n'était pas question qu'elle subisse un affront pareil. Alors elle attendait. Sans bouger, sans parler, simplement en le regardant, espérant au plus profond d'elle qu'il ne s'en aille pas sans rien dire, la laissant seule avec sa frustration.

Elle le fixait, sans rien dire, comme si elle attendait que ce soit lui qui fasse quelque chose. Lui non plus ne détournait pas son regard des grands yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Ces yeux, semblable à un immense océan dans lequel il venait de plonger et d'où il ne pouvait plus ressortir. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas en sortir. Il sentait dans son regard azur la détresse dans laquelle elle devait se trouver. Elle avait beau faire la fière, se montrer forte et imperturbable, il distinguait une très nette nuance de désir au fond de la pupille noire de Bulma, qui semblait le supplier d'agir, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il luttait contre ce désir qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras, plonger sa tête dans ses cheveux, promener ses mains sur cette peau qui lui paraissait si douce. Mais que devait-il faire ? Jamais il n'avait éprouvé ce genre d'attirance pour qui que ce soit. Il était persuadé que malgré ses sous entendus, elle le repousserait s'il se laisser aller à la toucher. Mais comment résister, quand la seule et unique femme qui vous ait montré un peu d'intérêt vous regarde avec envie ? N'en pouvant plus, Vegeta finit par craquer, et céda.

Sa main droite se décolla brusquement du mur pour se diriger rapidement vers le menton de Bulma, qu'il attrapa entre ses doigts. La jeune femme senti une grande force lui faire relever la tête, avant qu'elle ne sente les lèvres chaudes du Saiyen se poser contre les siennes. Elle n'opposa pas la moindre résistance, tant le choc psychologique fut violent pour elle. Vegeta, le prince le plus cruel qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, était en train de l'embrasser. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, comme à contre cœur.

Bulma fixait de nouveau Vegeta, mais cette fois avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée, s'il lui vouait une telle haine ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé ? Pourquoi avait-il retiré si rapidement ses lèvres des siennes ? Elle en voulait encore, encore plus, maintenant qu'il avait lancé les hostilités, elle ne se reteint plus et se jeta à son tour sur la bouche du Saiyen, entourant son cou de ses bras. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue passa la frontière des lèvres fines du prince qui se détacha soudainement d'elle.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! S'écria Vegeta, ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de la terrienne.

Bulma lui lança un regard désespéré. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, elle voulait encore être contre lui, elle voulait encore l'embrasser, elle voulait sentir ses mains puissantes parcourir son corps.

\- … J'en sais rien… murmura-t-elle.

Vegeta la regardait, elle qui à présent lui semblait si vulnérable. Il aurait très bien pu la laisser là, dans cet état, et repartir dans sa chambre. Tout aurait été différent s'il avait vraiment décidé de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner d'elle. Mais à cet instant précis, devant cette femme qu'il trouvait si belle, si attirante, il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir. D'un geste rapide, il posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme qu'il attira vers lui, afin de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules, de son dos, sa mains droite alla se placer dans le creux de ses reins tendis que la gauche était occupée à attirer le corps cambré de Bulma contre le sien. Se laissant aller, Bumla plaça ses bras autour du cou puissant de Vegeta, laissant ses longs doigts fins se glisser dans sa chevelure sombre.

C'était comme si le temps s'était de nouveau figé. Rien, à cet instant précis, n'aurait pu les séparer. Il n'était plus que tous les deux, enlacé, comme si plus rien d'autre que leur désir mutuel ne comptait. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Doucement, sans rompre leur baiser, Bulma attira Vegeta avec elle jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, dont elle chercha la poignée à tâtons. Une fois ouverte, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce sombre, claquant la porte derrière eux.


	7. Chapitre 7

Allongé dans le noir, fixant le plafond, Vegeta restait pensif. Ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Rien, jusqu'à présent, ne l'avait vraiment intéressé excepté le plaisir de combattre, écraser et humilier ses adversaires. Rien n'était plus excitant pour lui. Mais cette nuit, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, contre elle, tout cela lui avait paru tellement lointain. A ce moment précis, rien n'avait été plus excitant pour lui que de toucher, caresser, explorer ce corps inconnu. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel engouement pour quiconque. A côté de lui se trouvait le corps nu de Bulma, endormie. Il l'observa un moment, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement au fil de sa respiration, son visage serein et neutre. Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers l'horloge digitale, accrochée contre le mur, qui indiquait quatre heure huit du matin. Lentement, sans mouvement brusque, le Saiyen se releva, attrapa les quelques vêtements lui appartenant éparpillés sur le sol, avant de sortir de la chambre en silence.

**...**

Bulma avait ouvert les yeux aux environs de trois heures et demie. Les activités nocturnes qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Vegeta l'avait littéralement épuisée, aussi s'était-elle presque immédiatement endormie une fois qu'ils eurent fini quelques heures plus tôt. Vegeta lui tournait le dos et semblait endormi. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit encore là, pensant qu'il aurait préféré partir une fois la petite affaire finie. Peut-être lui aussi était-il tombé de sommeil. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient été assez actifs lors de leurs ébats. C'était totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait connu avec Yamcha. Pour un débutant, Bulma n'avait pas trouvé le Saiyen si mauvais que ça. Certes un peu hésitant au début, même assez maladroit, si bien qu'elle avait dû, dans un premier temps, prendre les devants. Mais il semblerait que les Saiyens apprennent vite.  
La jeune femme s'étira doucement avant de se retourner et faire face au dos de Vegeta. Elle se pelotonna de façon à ne pas le toucher.  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
Quand elle les rouvrit, il faisait jour, et elle était seule dans son lit. Il avait dû partir après qu'elle se soit rendormie.  
La jeune femme se retourna, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, et s'étira longuement. Relevant la tête, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil son horloge indiquant presque dix heures et demie. Elle se releva alors en baillant, avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers sa salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.  
Alors que l'eau ruisselait le long de son corps, Bulma se mit à réfléchir. Comment devait-elle réagir quand elle croiserait Vegeta ? Est-ce que, dans le fond, leur relation avait vraiment changé ? Ou alors n'était-ce qu'une erreur d'un soir, un faux pas à oublier ? Dans le doute, elle décida de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était sans doute ce qu'il ferait aussi. Commençant à sentir son estomac gargouiller, elle sortit de la cabine de douche et enfila une serviette avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle opta d'un t-shirt simple et d'un pantalon assez large et confortable, qu'elle enfila rapidement.  
Dans la cuisine, Bulma trouva sa mère affairée derrière son four, apparemment occupée à faire des pâtisseries. Dans sa tête, la jeune femme se réjouissait de pouvoir profiter de petits gâteaux tout chauds pour son petit déjeuner. Se laissant tenter, elle tendit la main vers une assiette pleine, quand sa mère l'arrêta.

-Non non non Bulma, ce n'est pas pour toi ! C'est pour Monsieur Vegeta !  
-… De quoi ? Demanda sa fille, interloquée.  
-Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ce matin quand je l'ai vu partir pour son entrainement, alors je lui ai promis de belles fournées de mes fameuses pâtisseries pour lui remonter le moral.  
-Et mon moral à moi alors ?  
-Oh enfin ma chérie, commença Bunny en s'éloignant de la cuisine avec un plateau plein de gâteaux fumants.  
-Non mais je rêve…  
Renonçant finalement à son super petit déjeuner, Bulma se contenta de se faire griller du pain et d'emporter le tout, avec une tasse de café, vers son laboratoire.

**...**

Seul dans la salle de gravité, Vegeta s'entrainait depuis déjà plusieurs heures lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. A travers le battant, il reconnut la voix de la mère de Bulma lui annoncer que ses pâtisseries étaient prêtes. Épongeant son front à l'aide d'une serviette, le Saiyen alla ouvrir, récupéra rapidement le plateau pour aussitôt refermer la porte. Les pâtisseries, oui, les bavardages futiles, non. Il s'installa dans un coin et commença à manger. Ce fut quand il en arriva à son cinquième pain au chocolat (ou chocolatine (Ô mon Païs, Ô Toulouse), ou ce que vous voulez, je suis pas regardante (c'était la parenthèse de l'auteure qui pète un câble)) que le prince commença à faire un bref point sur sa situation. Il avait couché avec une humaine. Et pas n'importe laquelle, l'une des plus insupportables et exaspérantes femme qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Cela dit, il n'en connaissait pas tant d'autres qu'elle. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à penser que cela allait changer quoi que ce soit. Il avait décidé, aux premières lueurs du jour, de se concentrer uniquement sur son entrainement et ainsi éviter de trop penser à toute cette histoire. Une fois le plateau vidé de sa substance, Vegeta se replongea corps et âme dans son entrainement, tentant d'oublier les évènements de la nuit dernière. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.  
Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à effacer certaines images de son esprit, qui allaient et venaient comme de petits flash très courts. Sentant sa colère monter, il augmenta un peu plus la gravité, pensant qu'intensifier son entrainement lui permettrait de ne plus penser qu'à rien d'autre qu'à son envie de devenir plus fort. Il se débattait contre le poids de son propre corps, il luttait contre le sol qui l'attirait inexorablement vers lui. Oui, ainsi, il ne penserait plus. Enfin, en théorie.  
Mais alors, pourquoi était-elle toujours dans un coin de sa tête ?

**...**

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'y voyait plus bien que Bulma remarqua l'heure avancée et le fait que le soleil avait maintenant presque totalement disparut derrière l'horizon. Sauvegardant les derniers documents qu'elle venait d'étudier, elle leva les bras au ciel pour s'étirer quand son ventre émit un long gargouillement. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait que peu mangé dans la journée. Alors qu'elle marchait vers la cuisine, elle repensa à sa journée. Elle s'était enfermée dans son labo, ne sortant que rarement pour manger un peu ou aller aux toilettes, dans l'unique but de ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente et de ne plus se torturer l'esprit pour savoir comment elle devrait réagir si elle tombait sur Vegeta. Elle espéra néanmoins ne pas le croiser dans la cuisine, car elle ne savait, au final, toujours pas quoi faire quand elle le verrait. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait fait que fuir et reporter l'échéance, la jeune femme se donna une gifle mentale, s'en voulant d'avoir agi comme une adolescente.  
Elle regarda la pendule accrochée au mur de la cuisine. Il n'était finalement pas si tard que ça, aussi Vegeta n'était sans doute pas encore sorti de la salle de gravité. Elle avait donc peu de chance de tomber sur lui. La jeune femme poussa alors un long soupir de soulagement. Pensant qu'il valait néanmoins mieux qu'elle mange dans sa chambre, au cas où le Saiyen déciderait de finir plus tôt, elle s'empara de pain, de fromage et de quelques gâteaux avant de monter à l'étage.

**...**

Finalement, Vegeta et elle ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée. La suivante non plus, ni la suivante encore, et ainsi de suite pendant près d'une semaine. Chacun prenant un soin tout particulier à éviter l'autre, en s'enfermant la journée entière, l'une dans son labo, l'autre dans sa salle d'entrainement. Bulma n'avait jamais été aussi productive. Elle entrait dans son labo le matin, armée d'une grande tasse de café, et n'en sortait que très rarement, pour finalement le quitter au coucher du soleil et prendre un peu de repos. De son côté, dès les premiers rayons de soleil, Vegeta se rendait dans la salle de gravité et n'en ressortait que tard le soir, la salle comportant une salle de bain munie de toilettes. Le midi, Bunny lui apportait gracieusement de grande quantité de nourriture, voulant s'assurer de la bonne humeur de son hôte.  
Et petit à petit, les journée passèrent et devinrent des semaines.

**...**

Après une énième quasi nuit blanche à travailler, Bulma décida qu'elle pouvait se permettre de rester un peu plus longtemps au lit et n'activa pas son réveil pour le matin dans l'espoir de pouvoir dormir jusqu'à au moins midi. Malheureusement pour elle, les choses ne se passèrent pas vraiment comme elle l'avait prévu.  
Soucieuse du bien être de sa fille, Bunny avait voulu ce matin-là lui monter un petit déjeuné afin qu'elle reprenne des forces après sa courte nuit. La jeune femme fut donc réveillée par une douce odeur d'œuf et de bacon grillé. Ce qui lui donna immédiatement la nausée. Elle se précipita vers sa salle de bain afin d'aller y vomir, suivit par sa mère, inquiète.

-Tout va bien ma chérie ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux que j'appelle le docteur ?  
-Non, non, ça va maman, c'est passé… Annonça Bulma en se relevant difficilement.  
Seulement, cette désagréable expérience se répéta plusieurs jours d'affilés, au point que Bulma ne supportait plus de manger certains aliments. Elle se résigna à appeler un médecin qui lui fit passer plusieurs examens, lui promettant de lui livrer les résultats par téléphone dans les jours qui suivraient.  
Bulma s'inquiétait de son état. Était-elle malade ? Avait-elle attrapé un virus ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus manger certains aliments qu'elle adorait jusque-là ? Elle ne mangeait presque plus, attendant pendant des heures devant le téléphone, espérant à chaque fois qu'il sonnait que ce soit son médecin.  
Et un matin, enfin, ce fut lui.

-Allô ? fit Bulma d'une voix tremblante, en décrochant.  
-Allô, mademoiselle Brief ? C'est le docteur Charles à l'appareil. J'ai les résultats de vos analyses…

**...**

Bunny, alertée par la sonnerie du téléphone, et espérant elle aussi que ce soit le docteur, accouru dans le grand salon où elle trouva sa fille immobile, le combiné à la main.  
-… Je… Je suis quoi ? Souffla Bulma d'une voix faible.  
Sa mère ne bougea pas, attendant que sa fille ait fini pour pouvoir l'interroger pleinement.  
-Et vous savez depuis quand ? … Je vois …Oui… Oui d'accord… Merci encore docteur. Au revoir.  
-Alors ? Tout va bien, ma chérie ? Demanda Bunny.  
La jeune femme se tourna lentement vers sa mère, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.  
-Maman… Je suis enceinte…

**...**

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle, Bulma, allait avoir un enfant. Quelques jours après l'annonce de sa grossesse, elle avait dû retourner chez son médecin afin qu'il procède à un examen plus poussé. Elle était enceinte d'environ cinq semaines. Si elle avait déjà peu de doutes quant à l'identité du père, cette information la conforta dans ce qu'elle pensait.  
Elle était enceinte de Vegeta.  
Il n'était déjà pas facile de parler avec lui d'ordinaire, alors elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait réussir à lui annoncer ça. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis qu'ils avaient passé leur nuit ensemble, et cela faisait presque deux mois. Si jusque-là, elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter, il fallait pourtant qu'elle réussisse à lui parler. Elle avait décidé de garder cet enfant, et il fallait qu'il sache que c'était le sien. Mais comment faire, comment lui dire ? D'autant plus que lui aussi prenait un malin plaisir à l'éviter royalement en ne sortant que très tard de sa salle d'entrainement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une occasion, et qu'elle ne la laisse pas filer.  
Un soir, malgré tous ses efforts, Bulma fut incapable de dormir. Elle avait beau se retourner dans tous les sens, rien à faire. Au bout d'un long moment, résignée, elle finit par se lever et se dirigea vers son balcon. L'air était doux, et la nuit claire. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, la jeune femme s'accouda à la balustrade, observant les étoiles pendant qu'une légère brise faisait voler ses cheveux. Elle se rendit alors compte à quel point elle pouvait être chanceuse d'être en vie, sur sa planète. Elle pensa alors à Vegeta, qui lui avait tout perdu, sa famille, son peuple, sa planète… Il était seul, dans un monde qui lui était étranger, et il avait toujours vécu comme ça. Et elle trouvait cela tellement triste. Un bruit se fit alors entendre dans le jardin. En baissant la tête, elle aperçut Vegeta quitter la salle de gravité d'un pas vif. Elle resta à le fixer un moment. En le voyant, elle pensa à l'annonce qu'elle devait lui faire, et se demanda si elle aurait le courage de l'appeler et lui dire. Elle se dit alors qu'il faudrait bien finir par briser la glace à un moment ou à un autre.  
Ce fut ce moment que choisit Vegeta pour relever la tête dans sa direction. Dans un réflexe étrange, Bulma plongea derrière la rambarde avant de se maudire intérieurement. Alors qu'elle venait de se faire la réflexion de lui révéler ce qu'il lui arrivait, la voilà qui se planquait comme une gamine pour éviter le Saiyen.  
-On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?  
-Ah ! Hurla Bulma.  
Vegeta se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle, flottant dans les airs. Il avait eu la sensation d'être observé en sortant de son entrainement et avait naturellement tourné la tête vers la seule source d'énergie, aussi faible soit-elle, qu'il avait repérée aux alentours. Il avait alors aperçu Bulma qui s'était immédiatement cachée. Depuis la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle, ils s'étaient cordialement évités, mais il ne comprenait pas bien la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir. A quoi bon se cacher, puisqu'il l'avait vue ? Aussi s'était-il envolé pour se placer juste au-dessus de la jeune femme, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il apostropha donc, ce qui visiblement lui fit peur.  
-Non mais ça va pas ! Soupira la jeune femme, la respiration haletante. Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles.  
-Tu m'aurais vu arriver si tu ne t'étais pas cachée, lui rétorqua le Saiyen.  
-Euh, hésita Bulma, prise de court. Mais, je me cache si je veux ! Lança-t-elle finalement comme seul argument. Et puis tu n'as rien à dire, c'est toi qui m'évites depuis des jours !  
Vegeta resta silencieux. Certes, il avait évité l'inventrice, mais il lui semblait qu'elle en avait fait de même. Il resta donc immobile, en l'air, la dominant de toute sa hauteur comme pour laisser une certaine distance entre eux. Bulma se senti oppressée par le regard froid du prince qui ne la quittait plus. Se sentant ridicule, étant donné qu'elle était toujours assise sur le béton froid de son balcon, elle se releva en s'aidant de la rambarde, avant de relever la tête vers Vegeta.  
-Euh… Pourquoi tu es venu ? Demanda timidement Bulma.  
-Pour savoir pourquoi tu te caches, répondit froidement le prince.  
-Ah. Et bien… Comment dire… Hésita la terrienne en entortillant ses cheveux du bout des doigts. En fait, il faut que je te parle d'un truc…  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu te caches ? Interrogea le Saiyen, perplexe.  
-Mais non ! Mais c'est ta faute aussi, tu te retournes vers moi sans prévenir, ça surprend !  
Vegeta ne répondit pas et continua à la toiser de toute sa hauteur. C'est à ce moment que Bulma se rendit compte que si elle ne lui disait pas maintenant, elle ne pourrait peut-être plus le faire. Mais une question subsistait : comment lui annoncer ça ? Plusieurs phrases tournèrent alors dans sa tête, comme par exemple « Vegeta, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… », ou encore « Tu te souviens, ce qu'on a fait l'autre jour ? Bah… », et même « Surprise ! Tu vas être papa ! ». Elle décida finalement qu'il valait mieux être directe et ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.  
Elle leva alors la tête vers lui, le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus avant de prendre une grande inspiration.  
-Je suis enceinte.  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles la jeune femme redoutait la réponse de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle s'attendait à tout. Qu'il lui demande d'avorter. Qu'il lui dise qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut. Elle envisagea même qu'il puisse être heureux.  
Elle s'attendait à tout. Sauf à ce qu'il allait répondre.  
-Et alors ?  
A cet instant précis, quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur de Bulma.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bulma, immobile sur son balcon, faisait face à Vegeta qui la regardait froidement. Les paroles du prince résonnaient dans sa tête, comme un écho.

\- … « Et alors » ? Souffla Bulma, estomaquée. Comment ça, « et alors » ? Est-ce que tu as au moins compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Oui. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, lui répondit le Saiyen.

\- Mais tu sais ce que ça implique ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne.

\- Mais… Mais parce que c'est TON enfant !

Vegeta ne répondit rien, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux pendant quelques secondes. Il avait beau ne pas avoir connu d'autres femmes, il n'était pas non plus stupide. Il prit néanmoins quelques secondes pour encaisser intérieurement le choc. Non seulement, il s'était abaissé à coucher avec une humaine, mais en plus il l'avait mise enceinte. Mais ne voulant rien laisser paraitre de son malaise, il se dit que le mépris était la meilleure des échappatoires.

\- Et donc ? Finit-il par dire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas normal de se sentir aussi peu concerné ! S'indigna Bulma.

\- C'est ton problème, et non le mien.

\- Cet enfant ne sera pas QUE le mien ! Cria la jeune femme, folle de colère. C'est aussi le tien, que tu le veilles ou non !

\- Et comment pourrais-tu en être sûre ? Demanda le prince.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que cet enfant est le mien.

\- Parce que d'après le médecin, je suis enceinte de huit semaines maintenant ! Il faut aussi que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous il y a huit semaines, ou tu y arriveras tout seul ?

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, lança sèchement Vegeta qui sentait également sa colère monter. Ça pourrait aussi bien être celui de l'autre humain que tu te tapais avant.

\- Alors pour ton information, Monsieur Je-suis-plus-fort-que-tout-le-monde, figure toi que cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais RIEN fait avec Yamcha ! Alors écoute moi bien parce que j'en ai marre de le répéter, mais que tu le veuilles ou non TU ES LE PÈRE DE CET ENFANT ! Hurla la jeune femme.

Les larmes aux yeux, Bulma se retourna rapidement et se précipita dans sa chambre en claquant la porte fenêtre, laissant le Saiyen seul dehors. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, se retenant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. De son côté, Vegeta était resté figé quelques instants avant de se laisser retomber lentement dans le jardin, et de se diriger vers la grande demeure de la Capsule Corporation.

**…**

En se levant ce matin-là, Bulma Brief avait décidé de ranger dans un coin de sa tête toute sa colère et sa rancœur envers le Saiyen, et de reprendre sa vie comme avant. Après tout, elle allait bientôt être maman ! C'était censé être la plus belle expérience de sa vie, alors autant la vivre et fond. Et plus question de se laisser démonter le moral par cet abruti de Saiyen.

Bulma reprit donc son travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ne se cassant plus la tête à chercher des astuces pour éviter Vegeta, ce qui au final revenait au même. Elle ne le voyait pas plus, et même si parfois cela lui laissait un vide étrange dans le cœur, elle faisait tout pour ne plus se laisser abattre.

De temps en temps, elle sentait quelque chose bouger quelque part au fond de son ventre. Son bébé grandissait, et elle commençait alors à se rendre vraiment compte qu'un être humain était en train de se développer en elle. Quand cela ne lui donnait pas le vertige, elle prenait le temps de s'asseoir, fermer les yeux et poser une main sur son bas-ventre, imaginait ce que sera sa vie une fois que ce petit serait né, à quoi il pourrait ressembler, comment elle pourrait l'appeler. Elle lui promettait intérieurement de toujours l'aimer et d'être là pour lui, ou pour elle. Elle se disait que ce ne serait sans doute pas le cas de son père…

**…**

Un beau matin, alors que la présence du bébé se faisait un peu plus sentir dans le ventre de sa mère, Vegeta prenait un petit déjeuner selon lui bien mérité après une longue nuit de sommeil. Il s'était levé plus tard que d'habitude et avait pensé que prendre une journée de repos ne serait pas déplaisant après ces longues semaines d'entrainement acharné. Mais comme si une malédiction avait été jetée sur lui pour l'empêcher de manger tranquillement, une sonnerie se fit entendre dans la maison. Personne ne semblait réagir, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième sonnerie que Vegeta se dévoua et se dirigea vers la source du bruit, qui n'était autre que la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait donc personne dans cette maison qui ne puisse ouvrir cette fichue porte, il fallait qu'il aille faire le portier. Alors qu'une quatrième sonnerie se lançait, le Saiyen ouvrit brusquement la porte pour se retrouver face à Yamcha.

\- Ah… Vegeta… Hésita ce dernier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh… Pourquoi c'est toi qui ouvre ? Demanda le terrien.

\- Parce que tu me saoulais à faire du bruit, répondit froidement le prince avant de faire une longue pose.

\- Ah, euh… Bulma est là ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Ah, et euh, tu pourrais vérifier et l'appeler… s'il-te-plait ?

\- Non. Si tu veux la voir appelle-la, lança le Saiyen en commençant à refermer la porte.

\- Attends ! S'écria Yamcha en retenant la porte. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Non seulement, tu me piques ma copine, mais en plus tu m'empêche de la revoir !

\- … Je quoi ? lâcha Vegeta, incrédule.

\- Ne joue pas à celui qui ne comprend pas, je suis sûre que tu couches avec elle, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu me larguer !

\- Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Yamcha ? Lança soudain une voix enjouée derrière Vegeta.

Bunny, la mère de Bulma, arrivait d'un petit pas vif, une tasse de thé à la main. Vegeta en profita alors pour s'éclipser, ne supportant plus les élucubrations du terrien. Bunny fit alors entrer Yamcha et lui proposa de le conduire jusqu'au labo de sa fille.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Tu es venue pour féliciter Bulma ? Quelle délicate attention de ta part, je suis sûre qu'elle en sera très heureuse, surtout qu'elle n'a mis personne d'autre au courant, elle disait qu'elle voulait faire une grande surprise, c'est quand même dommage, moi j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir faire une grande fête pour célébrer l'évènement, mais tu la connais quand elle a décidé de quelque chose il n'y a pas moyen de lui sortir de la tête…

\- Euh, essaya de placer le jeune homme dans ce flot de paroles, excusez-moi mais, je ne comprends pas… Je devrais la féliciter pour quoi ?

\- Et bien, pour son futur bébé !

\- Son… SON QUOI ?!

\- Maman !

Bulma était au milieu du couloir en bleu de travail, les cheveux en bataille. Maintenant qu'il la voyait, Ymacha trouvait effectivement qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir pris un peu de poids, mais il aurait été loin d'imaginer que c'était parce qu'elle était enceinte.

\- Oh, coucou ma chérie ! Lança sa mère d'un ton mielleux. Tu ne devrais pas travailler autant, dans ton état, c'est peut-être mauvais pour le bébé.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter mais on va très bien ! Répondit la jeune femme en poussant sa mère vers le salon avant d'en refermer la porte et de se tourner vers Yamcha.

\- Euh… Salut, fit simplement le jeune homme, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

\- Bon, soupira Bulma en lui faisant face, les mains sur les hanches. Je vois que ma mère a vendu la mèche…

\- Euh, oui.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes entre eux, avant que Yamcha n'ose poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis la nouvelle de cette grossesse.

\- Et… Tu es enceinte depuis quand ?

\- Tu veux savoir s'il est de toi ? Désolée de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ah, mais alors, ce n'est quand même pas…

\- Vegeta ? Si.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton si calme et posé que Yamcha resta abasourdi plusieurs secondes avant de vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Mais… Mais depuis quand ?!

\- Après que l'on se soit séparé. Donc je ne t'ai pas trompé. Moi.

\- Comment ça, « toi » ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! S'énerva Yamcha.

\- Simplement que, moi, je n'ai vu personne d'autre pendant qu'on était ensemble. Mais inutile de revenir sur le sujet, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Écoute Bulma, je… commença-t-il. Je suis désolé. Je regrette vraiment. Si tu veux bien, j'aimerai nous redonner une chance, et puis tu ne vas tout de même pas élever ton enfant seule, il aura besoin d'un père et ça m'étonnerais que Vegeta accepte de jouer ce rôle.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Yamcha, je ne me remettrai pas avec toi, et tu n'élèveras pas mon enfant. Vegeta ne sera peut-être pas un père très aimant, mais je ne veux pas non plus que mon enfant soit élevé par quelqu'un qui ne soit pas son père. Et puis je pense être assez grande pour l'élever, d'autant plus que mes parents sont aussi là pour m'aider si j'en ai besoin. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda la jeune femme en allait vers la cuisine.

Yamcha resta immobile quelques instants, avant de la suivre dans la cuisine. Après tout, elle avait sans doute raison. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu un comportement exemplaire ces dernières années. Mais c'était quand même grâce à elle qu'il avait perdu sa timidité maladive qu'il avait lorsqu'il était en présence de filles. Enfin bon, il devait à présent assumer ses actes passés, et respecter le choix de Bulma.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, Bulma se rendit compte d'une part qu'elle était vide, et d'autre part que le dernier à être venu avait laissé un bazar absolu. Se doutant de celui qui était parti sans rien ranger, Bulma commença à ronchonner tout en ramassant les diverses assiettes laissées en vrac sur la table. La voyant s'affairer, Yamcha s'approcha d'elle, inquiet.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, annonça le jeune homme.

\- Non c'est bon, merci, lui répondit-elle sèchement, visiblement énervée.

\- Allons, laisse-moi t'aider, insista le terrien. En plus c'est peut-être pas bon pour toi de trop t'agiter, dans ton état…

\- Mais quoi, mon état ? Ça va je suis pas mourante non plus, lança Bulma en balançant violemment un torchon sur la table afin de la nettoyer.

\- Ne te fâche pas, je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

\- Oh ça m'énerve ça, cria alors la jeune femme en se tournant vers son ex petit-ami. Avec ma mère, c'est pareil, sous prétexte que je suis enceinte il faudrait que je reste allongée à ne rien faire toute la journée parce que je suis trop faible pour soulever une assiette ! Je suis pas subitement devenue en sucre non plus! Tu n'as pas besoin de me ménager !

\- Ok, ok, abdiqua Yamcha, la regardant ranger chaque assiette et bol en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cuisine ayant repris son aspect initial, Bulma invita son ami à s'asseoir et lui proposa un café qu'il accepta. Une fois servi, la jeune femme prit place face à lui, un verre de lait à la main. Surpris, Yamcha lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris de café aussi, se souvenant pourtant que c'était l'une de ses boissons préférées. Le regard qui lui lança Bulma lui rappela aussitôt que dans sa situation, il lui était incapable de prendre de la caféine.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… s'excusa le terrien. Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit, le café ça énerve !

\- Crois-moi, je suis bien plus énervée depuis que je ne peux plus en prendre lâcha Bulma d'un ton sec. Je suis obligée de carburer au lait, c'est carrément plus dur de tenir toute la journée au labo.

\- J'imagine…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Bulma regardait son ex petit ami s'éloigner de chez elle. Elle soupira, repensant à ce qu'était sa vie avant tout ça, avant qu'elle ne le quitte, avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte de Vegeta… D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aujourd'hui. A ce moment précis, elle senti son bébé remuer, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle pensait à son père. Un sourire attendrissant se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle passait sa main sur son ventre.

Elle allait s'étirer quand elle entendit un énorme bruit, semblable à une explosion, accompagné d'un cri assourdissant. Elle sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds, son esprit s'emballa.

La salle de gravité… Vegeta !

**…**

Il était là, au milieu des gravats, immobile, la respiration haletante. Dans sa tête raisonnait les mêmes phrases inlassablement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Pourquoi lui, qui était censé être l'élite, n'y arrivait-il toujours pas ? Que lui manquait-il encore ? Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir évolué d'un pouce depuis des lustres, de ne plus progresser, de n'être plus bon qu'à se poser encore et toujours ces mêmes questions. Dans sa colère et sa frustration, il avait laissé exploser toute la puissance dont il était capable, réduisant une partie de la salle en ruine. S'il ne s'en retenait pas, il aurait pu pleurer de rage, tant sa colère contre lui-même était forte.

Il entendit des pas précipité se rapprocher. Il pensa alors à Bulma, qui avait dû entendre l'explosion et qui devait accourir pour l'engueuler, une fois de plus. Il n'était, malheureusement pour elle, pas en état d'écouter ses sermons, aussi pensa-t-il qu'à la moindre remarque, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer, bien qu'elle porte son enfant. Et après tout, il se fichait bien de tout ça.

Le visage de Bulma apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. S'attendant à ce qu'elle ait l'air furieuse, Vegeta fut surpris de la voir afficher un air inquiet. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et lui attrape les bras.

\- Vegeta, ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle, affolée.

Le Saiyen resta silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas ce soudain intérêt que la terrienne lui portant, mais n'essaya pas pour autant de se dégager. Il la regarda. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard attendant une réponse. En un instant, il avait senti toute sa colère s'envoler, comme si finalement tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle était là, à s'inquiéter pour lui, sans qu'il ne lui demande rien. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle lui aurait juste crié dessus parce qu'il avait cassé sa précieuse salle de gravité. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était enceinte de lui qu'elle se sentait obligé de s'occuper de lui ? Décidément, les femmes de cette planète étaient bien trop bizarres pour lui.

Lentement, sans gestes brusques, il attrapa les mains de Bulma et les retira de ses bras, avant de contourner la jeune femme et de s'éloigner. Mais après seulement quelques mètres, il senti ses jambes fléchir sous son poids et s'effondra, posant un genou au sol.

\- Vegeta !

Bulma s'accroupit près de lui, et posa machinalement une main sur son dos.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- C'est pas tes oignons… souffla le prince d'une voix rauque.

La jeune femme n'insista pas mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instant, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement ni prononcer la moindre parole. Puis, doucement, Bulma plaça ses bras autour des épaules du Saiyen et l'enlaça. Il se laissa faire, n'ayant même plus la force de la repousser. Et puis il dû admettre malgré lui que le contact de l'humaine l'apaisait, bien que cela éveillait paradoxalement en lui une sensation d'agacement qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

Après plusieurs minutes, Bulma laissa glisser ses bras le long des muscles du prince, avant de se relever. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna une fois à son seuil.

\- Je m'occuperai de réparer la salle dès demain, profites-en pour te reposer.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, laissant Vegeta seul. Après quelques secondes, il se releva à son tour et sorti de la salle en ruine pour se diriger vers sa chambre.


End file.
